Earth's Saviors
by LayvelUP
Summary: And it starts with number eleven...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been having a hard time sleeping and this idea sorta popped up, and, uh, yeah!

Unknown POV

My fingers drum against the desk. I hate school. Its pure torture. Especially for me, the one who has lost everyone. The one who no one likes. The one who has been so deeply scarred that very few get a single word from me. I think of everyone I had cared about. Mom, Dad, all known siblings... and Cêpan. All dead. And soon I will be. Because a 16 year old alien on the run cant survive very long on her own.

And I _know_ there are more people out there like me, on the move, I mean. For the same reasons as me. But my cêpan didn't really care to tell me about them. He was dying before I could even process what he was telling me. But I loved him. And we were together. Always. Until...

"Ms. Kraken? Would you mind answering?"

"Huh?" I look up at the screen. Im in the middle of math, my worst subject "Can you repeat the question?"

My teacher glares at me. Seventh grade math teachers must be sent strait from hell itself. I swear.

The bell rings. Literally saved by the bell. My nemesis Stacy walks next to me.

"Hey, Becca. Sulking again?"

"Definitely. If you don't mind I'm gonna leave..."

"How's your dog-rat thing? Hopefully dying. It's better than the abuse you put it through by looking at it."

I glare daggers at her. Bear is my chimera. And my only friend.

"Fine. In fact, like he's always been. Big, fat, lazy... a lot like you, actually."

Stacy tosses her hair and thankfully leaves with all her friends.

I head outside. Schools out. And I cant wait to get home. Because I need to do something...

XxX

Marina POV

"Why not? Please? Let me see the stupid rock-gem-crystal!" Nine follows me around, whining like a tiny child.

"Go away."

Eight comes in and I immediately blush. Well, there goes my pride.

"I agree. Go away Nine. Or im telling John!" I say in a childish voice, attempting to mock him. But he retorts with a:

"If Eight is with you, then I guess I'll have to leave."

What? I say it aloud and Eight gives me the same puzzled expression.

"How would I kno-" he gets cut off by a crackling voice, like a voice in a cell with bad reception.

"There were eleven. I am the last. Where are Earth's saviors?"

It ends with a scream and the voice, obviously female, stops. Eight looks at me and says "All I was gonna do was thank you."

So? I will be updating, though maybe not as frequently as I want. So please RR to help me out! Thanks! Btw they havent found five yet so EIGHT IS ALIVE AND WELL! In truth, I wanted him to kiss her, but I thought why not interupt a romatic moment with a twist? I AM DONE BABBLING. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SWEET TIME.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Aaaaaaaay! If you're reading this... Thank you! And next chapter I NIGHT just do a fic recommendation. So if you think I should just pm me. Or comment im fine with both. So I just finished the hunger games and im gonna have nightmares about the Muttations for the rest of my sorry life.

* * *

Becca POV

* * *

Mogs. The last time I met up with one of them... I had just lost chris. I cried for nearly a week after that. From pain. Both mental and physical. I think back in pain. Time for me to recap what jist happened: after trying to send a distress signal to the "others," I was ambushed and stabbed in the side. Ouch. Back to the present. I scream in agony and all concentration is lost. I break the signal.

"Shit!" I get infuriated and turn into a machine, taking them down, one by one. A flash of light whizzes by me. But I loose six inches of my hair to it.

"Remember to stay away from those," I mumble to myself. But it doesn't go unnoticed. A mog smart enough to realize that im sarcastic laughs, and shoots from his bazooka thing. Cannon. Thats what its called. It whizzes past me, singeing my cheek. But I dont make a noise. I cant. Im crying, I realize, and wipe my face. The pain in my side is unbearable. Im childishly wishing for help. A help I get.

Bear leaps out of nowhere, taking everyone by surprise. He rips them to shreds and carries me to the hospital, taking the form of a person. I didnt even think he could do that. Blurry forms of people crowd around me, on leans over me and touches my side. Icy pain shoots though my side, and I realize that they are all bloody and covered in scars and bruises. I black out.

XxX

Marina POV

I grab eights arm and hand, trying not to scream. That scream was in pain, not shock. The voice was young. And we need to find it. John runs in, holding the tablet.

"Guys... look... tablet... l" he pants. When I look at it, I realize something... Eleven dots.

"Woah!" Eight stands right behind me. I swear his eyes grow twice their normal size.

"Well, I say we leave," six says as she walks in. Nine follows, sweaty. I remember that they had said they were training. Explains the sweat.

"I agree. Lets go." Nine cracks his knuckles. Always ready for a bloody battle.

"First, we need a p-" john begins.

Nine interupts. "Dont even say plan, johnny. They never work. So I have one: we track her down, we get her, we go home. Sound good?"

John seems generally pissed but Eight and Six seem a little too enthusiastic. "I say we split. Shes gotta be in... Ohio. Ok, so we go in two groups. If one of us finds her, we give the others a call. We all have phones, courtesy of nine, and we all can use em. Lets see... John, you are in the group far away from paradise, so you go with me and marina. Everyone else goes with nine, got it? We are _not_ going to paradise. But we are searching the area. Sound good?"

Everyone mumbles in agreement. Everyone, that is, accept john.

"Lets just go."

Same thing. Everyone leaves but me and eight. Eight steps forward and kisses me, softly. He pulls away, bright red, but grinning.

"No time like the present, right?" And he's gone.

* * *

So, that was all. Ill update soon but, ya know, my parents aren't too happy about my B's, so that means alot of studying. And school. And late nights. So I cant update as soon as I would like. Like my excuse? Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Becca POV

* * *

I wake up to a spanish female's face looking down at me. She smiles a little and says "she's awake." A good looking male Indian teenager looks at me.

"That's a relief"

I feel safer in their presense, although I can't see why. More people come into my blurred vision. Another teenager- male, shaggy blond hair- smiles. The way he stands there gives off an aura of leadership. The room, I realize, is full of teenagers. There's a boy with large, circular glasses, a muscled girl with blond hair, an older teen with long black hair and a lot of cockiness, and a girl about my age holding Bear, who has taken the form of a grey Scottish Fold cat. They all stare at me. The boy with the long hair claps his hands.

"Alrighty then. Your call, Johnny boy. We found her, she's really hot, she doesn't seem to have a cêpan, and she has a chimera. What do we do?" He laughs when "Johnny boy" makes a face.

"Okay, Nine. First off, we found her. Good observation. Second, she looks way too young for you. Third, we don't know that yet. And fourth, her chimera seems to have evolved more than BK. He's an important asset."

The Spanish girl smiles at me. "Dont worry about them."

The Indian boy comes over and grins as he squats down next to me.

"Yeah. The loud stupid one is Number Nine. He's a perv, but he's cool. Don't mess with him or we'll be drinking you with breakfast the next day, no pulp. He's a war machine so don't get in his way if we're fighting. It's his penthouse so don't try to take control or he and John will take you down. Two different ways.

"John is Nine's current favorite. He's kinda our leader. He makes the bad plans that never work and he is the most developed in his legacies. He has a human girlfriend who gets us in a hell of a lot of trouble and doesn't help with anything. But she's a good person.

"Six is a badass and is also a war machine. Hell, without her we would have to deal with more of Nine's cockiness than we could handle. She's the one who gets him to shut up sometimes. See, you can mess with her, but not a lot or she'll beat the crap out of you. You have been warned.

"Marina is Number Seven. But I like Marina better. It's a beautiful name. She is the nicest out of all of us and if you need anything ask her. She'll do it for you. She's an amazing cook and she can heal people and she's super cool. And she can see in the dark and breathe underwater!

"Number eight is the coolest, funniest, most amazing person you will ever meet. Oh I'm also super good looking

"Ella is Number ten. She's the youngest and she only has telekinesis. I think you two will get along.

And that sums us up!" He finishes and Marina and I are laughing. I feel like this will work out for me.

* * *

God I've been gone for _forever_. I've just kinda forgotten about it and I got another idea for a flash fix but I said to myself "finish what you start" and here I am! Working on it! Well, R &R plz and thanks!


	4. Author's Note

**HI GUYS IM NOT ACTUALLY DEAD!!!!!!**

So I've kind of abandoned this life for a new one on Tumblr and stuff and I changed my username and I'm redoing my story and I'm gonna collaborate with a friend of mine and I think it'll be much better but still poorly written and no more "XD" bc I'm not that "edgy" anymore.

Thanks so much for everything and I love you all!!! you can expect updates somewhat frequently and better writing and a lot more getting involved with you all!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

hi? it's been like a year? and i have sad plans? you're gonna kill me?? I'm gonna discontinue this??? if you don't want me to I won't????

Marina POV bc she's my favorite to write as

Im ordering pizza online when John runs in with nine, supporting Eight with his arms around their shoulders. his head is slumped on his chest and he doesn't seem to be conscious.

"Lo que acaba de pasar es él bien oh mi dios estoy aquí ayudar!" I yell and run towards him, pressing my hands to his chest to try and heal him. Nothing is happening.

"we tried that, Marina." nine looks at me sadly.

"what caused this?" I breathe deeply to try and keep from crying. "is this even that bad?"

"he started screaming and collapsed during training. it's bad."

"put him... put him on the bed..." I feel dizzy and sit next to him on the couch where they lay him down.

"Marina, we don't know what's happening. there's been weird things happening to him since the girl came. Sam's panicking, six isn't able to control her legacies well, I'm having random waves of nausea..." Nine puts his hand on my shoulder.

"what are you suggesting," I say quietly, looking at my feet.

"we ask her questions. there's some connection between her and these weird things."

he takes me by the hands and helps me off the couch. I can't help but blush.

 _Marina! Stop it! You already like Eight! You can't like Nine!_

we walk to her door and knock.

"hello? is everything okay?" Becca opens the door.

"You might be affecting us in a parasitic way."

Nine looks at me, and I blush again. I hate this.

"What do you mean?"

"Eight's hurt and you're affecting everyone somehow and I need you to... touch him"

"That escalated quickly." Nine smiles lightly at me.

"Sure. If that'll help, I'll do whatever I need to."

We walk back out and she puts a hand on his forehead.

He doesn't move.

John stares at us. "Guys I'm not getting a pulse."

"You have to. there's no... he's not dead. He isn't dead. He..."

Nine puts his hand on my shoulder and I break down. I turn around and hug him because he's the most comforting right now.

"He might not be. I'll ask Six if she knows anything about this and hopefully we get a positive response." John leaves and Becca follows.

What a great welcome gift.


End file.
